New footprints on the desert
by Samstar1990
Summary: Every story is a portal to a world where the characters live. When one goes missing, a reader is brought in to replace them until the original has been found. But what if its done on purpose. Several nations pulled into the world are about to find out.


**Sorry I keep starting new stories but I swear I am slowly writting my others it just takes me a while to think of good storylines and I don't want to disapoint you with rushed work. So this is a new one for you.**

**Like Nightmare in Oz this fic was influenced by the two Aladdin rewrites using Spamano both of which I enjoy and suggest people read~ but I do it with a difference as usual**

**I hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Stories are everywhere. But you're not idiots you already know that after all this is a story and you found it just fine. But enough complimenting you for experiencing the literacy journey that technology has given us in helping us to broaden are insight and imagination that books started long ago. However this is in fact a horse of a different colour in terms of stories. A story within a story it would seem as a matter of fact. And before I hear complaints please remember that the characters are well aware of their predicament and it is not a rewrite of story's past…<p>

Or is it?

I guess dear digital reader of the 21st century that is for you to decide. However where are my manners for I am being quite cryptic? Then I shall start from the beginning. Stories are a portal to another world you understand right? Well that is true most are copy imprints that allow us to see a movie…or a memory of that story if you will. There is one true book for each story exists that houses the characters like a city ever awaiting the pages to be opened so they may tell their story. Actors telling the play of the author's design.

The story we will pick is Aladdin. Inside this book, this true portal lives Jafar as you know, but he is a very unhappy actor and demands respect. Watch him now if you will travel with me to the study he keeps within the closed binding of the book. Float away from your computer screens and stand in his home. The tall sand coloured walls decorated in Arab tapestry, a large candle light hanging from the ceiling, the room is full of book cases and vases containing large scrolls. The man sits at his desk that is placed on a Persian rug as he reads the forbidden texts. He wants out of the loop that binds him to failure, his turban of black matching his dark expression, golden unnatural eyes pass over the ink marks and a thin mouth forms a scowl. As all good villains do, he is plotting to change the story's end. You noticed the scowl reverses. Seems he has found his way.

_The author pours his world onto paper from his imagination and locks the timeline in place. Only imagination can undo such a lock as it is the writer's will_

"The writer's will? So…" Jafar smiled "If I was to bring a new author here and tap into their imagination I can reshape the ending…the authors must be human I assumed but how to bring them here…"

The man rose, his long black robes trailing along the floor as he walked recalling a small bylaw of emergency. The smile grew large as he traced a hand over his stubbled chin. He looked out his window to where the protagonist lived in this world outside of story.

"Oh no…" he mocked panic and shouting as he began a small spell "Someone help…a misdeed has been done" and with that he laughed.

Feel that shiver? That's disequilibrium hanging off you watching with intrigued at his charge. I think he likes you, that's not good... we should probably try and shake him off you before you freeze solid. But alas this is where I leave you for now the true story begins and I am but a narrator and this is no audio book so as a story teller I leave you to wander these pages alone. Adios my friends and be safe. There are far worse things in this world then a plot device.

* * *

><p><strong>Its short but I was told I didn't need to go any further. Next chapter we will be seeing actual protagonists~<strong>


End file.
